This study will investigate the effect of an alpha-glucosidase inhibitor, Miglitol, on postprandial glycemia and coagulation factors that may be altered by glucose or insulin, and plasma triglycerides. Miglitol delays digestion of carbohydrates and attenuates absorption of glucose and fructose. Glucose and insulin may alter levels/activity of various coagulation factors. The subsequent abnormalities in these factors may contribute to diabetic vascular complications.